User talk:ChrisSchroeder74
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Deliverance Orbital Guard Reserves (Dog’s of War) page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Non-Canon Content Chris, First of all, thank you for contributing to the Warhammer 40K wiki. Your recent contribution is greatly appreciated. However, your recent article on the Deliverance Orbital Guard Reserves (Dog's of War) is considered non-canon, and therefore, had to be deleted. Please be aware that here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we only use information and images, charts or diagrams contained in the official publications of Games Workshop, Black Library, Citadel Miniatures, Forge World, [[White Dwarf |''White Dwarf or]] Fantasy Flight Games, as well as information and images drawn from all officially-licensed ''Warhammer 40,000 personal computer, mobile and console video games. We use these sources so that we are able to check in-universe facts, and so that people know where to find more information if they are interested in a subject or wish to view the original source of the information. I would highly suggest copying your original article below and created a Blog Post and posting it there. Or, if you so choose, you could contribute any fan-made content at our sister site: [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki] Thanks! Algrim Whitefang (talk), Associate Administrator Origins The ruling Tech-Guilds of Kiavahr were shocked at the fall of their primary source of mineral resources, immediately dispatching troops to the moon in an attempt to recapture it. The war was short and brutal. Corax's troops took advantage of Lycaeus' position at the top of Kiavahr's longgravity well, bombarding the planet with crude atomic weapons. When troops were able to land on the moon, Corax and his army were waiting for them. In the end, Corax was victorious. Kiavahr's economy collapsed, and the planet descended into anarchy as factions of the Tech-Guilds fought each other for the planet's meager resources. The celebrations on the moon of Lycaeus went on for days, during which the now-free slaves renamed their home Deliverance. The Horus Heresy and birth of the Imperial Army on Deliverance The Raven Guard was to take part in the assault on Istvaan V, the location of Horus's headquarters after he turned to Chaos. The Legion was shattered when four of the seven Legions participating in the assault turned traitor, decimating the three Loyalist Space Marine forces. Corax returned to Deliverance, with orders to rebuild his Legion as quickly as possible. Forced to sit back and watch as the Imperium teetered on the brink of collapse, Corax turned to tomes of ancient knowledge detailing the risky process of gene-seed zygote acceleration. Despite warnings of the terrible creatures that might be created, Corax ordered the Apothecaries of the Legion to begin the process. There are no records of the first results of the process, but rumors stated that the monstrosities created using these techniques were herded into battle by their brethren; barely one in ten able to even hold a bolter, let alone use it. Amongst these, there might have been one in a hundred with a stable enough genome to become an actual Space Marine. The Dog’s of War function is to act in Reserve or scout for the Raven Guard and as a recruiting pool for the rebuilding for the Space marine Chapter. The Imperial Army was not formed until the Horus Heresy. Little is recorded of the exact origins of the regiment’s emplacement on Deliverance. What they have documented is that there was a Warrant Officer Virgil Clemm from the Caidian 110th. He was born originally from Deliverance. Shortly after the Horus Heresy, he and about thousand others went AWOL and actually stole the Galactic cruiser The Wasp. The Imperium thought this was another act of Chaos. Warrant Officer Clemm knew the Death Guard and Alpha Legion was going to engulf his home world. He and the mere thousand troops either loyal to him and from Deliverance, pressed the giant ship to its limits and all propulsions systems were exhausted when they arrived at their home-world. They found that the Death Guard was already beginning to advance on the planet. Warrant Officer Clemm hailed the chaos forces begging for a chance to prove their loyalty and let his ship drop the entire troop to pave the way for the Chaos Space Marines. In the Death Guards hour of Gloat the agreed to let the Wasp take the first launch planet side, thinking that the guardsmen would just be cannon fodder. The Wasp pulled alongside the other Chaos ships dwarfing most. Every drop ship on the Wasp was ejected and shot down the planet’s surface containing troops, crew and supplies. They had little time to act. They fed back false battle reports for 3 days while entrenching themselves in the planet. I was said that 3 men stayed behind on the Wasp to ignite its final task. Being one of the largest vessels in orbit around the planet and having the most firepower of any Imperial naval vessel. They began to open fire on all neighboring Chaos forces. Taken off guard the Chaos forces focused all the rage on the Wasp and upon the explosion destroying 90% of the orbiting chaos forces. Of the Chaos forces that were left some fled and the others were blood hungry and chaotically dove planet side where Warrant Officer Clemm and his forces were waiting. The guardsmen were shaken by the hundreds of marines landing in thunderhawks and drop pods. In an Inspiring yell carried out through the voxes, one phrase was relayed to all. Live for this…… If you don't live for something, You'll die for nothing. In one well executed wave, they swarmed the Chaos forces, hitting the marines from all sides. They held off the Chaos forces with little casualties and established that the guard could be a force to be reckoned with. They were protecting their world, their home. After the Hersey the Imperial Guard worked with Primarch Corax in rebuilding their Space Marine brothers and patrolling their home. Through this treachery the Imperium was not forgiving. They were charged with desertion and stealing the Wasp and having it destroyed purposely. Primarch Roboute Guilliman orderd that all the surviving Guardsmen from that battle be put to death for desertion and their named earased from all records. Warriant Officer Clemm begged and pleaded for him men and swore there allegiance to the Imperium for the end of time if he could alone take the blame for what had happened. Primarch Robute Guilliman agreed and Warriant Officer Clemm was first given the rank of Supreme Commander but he was put to death for his and his men’s acts of betrayal. He lives to this day as a Martyr and hero. Primarch Roboute Guilliman had a statue erected statue in his honor that stands over 200 feet tall. His actions are all recorded includeing his death. The other thousand men that served under him had their names restricted from all historical documents. Primarch Roboute Guilliman restructured the remaining forces on the planet into its proper regiment. He appointed Supreme Commander Donald Tomlin of the Caidian 110th (origin Deliverance) and commander of the Deliverance Armies. Organization Since the Horus Heresy, They have a shortage of armored vehicles, relying primarily on infantry actions. Since the rebirth of Deliverance they are some of the foremost manufactures and designers of Imperial Guard armour and weapons. Often times the men of the Dog’s of War have experimental armour on. The Dog’s of War ability to have troops in the right position to wreak maximum havoc is legendary, and their mastery of rapid deployment and squad level tactics is required study for initiates of many other Chapters. However, their primary strength is their ease and method of deployment, allowing them to assess the situation, just before engaging. Home World When Corax’s forces rebelled against the Tech-Guilds and Slavers of Kiavahr , the tech-guilds were shocked at the fall of their primary source of mineral resources, immediately dispatching troops to the moon in an attempt to recapture it. The war was short and brutal. Corax's troops took advantage of Lycaeus' position at the top of Kiavahr's long gravity well, bombarding the planet with crude atomic weapons. When troops were able to land on the moon, Corax and his army were waiting for them. In the end, PrimarchCorax was victorious. Kiavahr's economy collapsed, and the planet descended into anarchy as factions of the Tech-Guilds fought each other for the planet's meager resources. The celebrations on the moon of Lycaeus went on for days, during which the now-free slaves renamed their home Deliverance. Deliverance is a mining planet. Once, the atmosphere domes and shelters were poisonous mini-worlds of industrial waste and the effects of over-mining. Conditions have vastly improved, and Deliverance, along with Kiavahr, is able to produce enough ordnance and war material to almost equal a Forge World. ere are huge hive cities extending miles up and miles below the planets crust. Outside the hive cities borders there are vast and thick jungles of all manners of plant and animals. The harsh atmosphere has caused the inhabitants to be sturdy. Under the jungles there are 1000’s of miles of tunnels and shafts that actually connect the hive cities. Entire civilizations are built underground. Deliverance is considered the capital moon or city for the planet Kiavahr. Headquarters The Dog’s of War fortress monastery is known as Fort Tamerlane, the former headquarters and bastion of the Tech-Guilds. This is the first fortification built on top of an entire city that was historical monarch hub for thousands of years. Now the only ones that have access to the archives are the Primarchs, Raven Guard and the Imperial Guard Officers. There are rumored to have 100’s miles of tunnels and 1000’s of chambers beneath the fort and the city. Recruitment The majority of new Imperial Guardsmen are recruited from the moon of Deliverance, where theDeliverance Orbital Guard Reserves maintain close ties with the population and work hand in hand with the Space marine chapter of the Raven Guard. However, due to corruption caused by Corax's accelerated rebuilding program, the process of initiation is much slower and more hazardous than normal. Few candidates are able to handle the transformation from man to Guardsmen, and even more die or go insane early in their training. One special note about recruiting and units, 1 unit or squad generally comes from the same clan or sector. They believe these forms a tighter bond with the units and boost morale. Combat Doctrine The Dog’s of War follow the Codex Astartes as closely as possible, mainly differing in the tactical application of their troops. There is a heavy dependence on scouting forces to act alone for long periods, and rapid response training is promoted more than usual. Dogs of War forces will commonly deploy from behind enemy lines, in response to intelligence gathered by the Scouts. The Chapter's forte is covert operations, meaning they will only engage in a pitched battle if absolutely necessary. Large vehicles are not often used, though it is common for each division to have at least 1 Baneblade as its “pride and joy”. They commonly refer to themselves as the “Bear Trap” for the Imperial Guard. Once the enemy steps in, it’s all over….. Regimental Doctrine The 5 purchased Doctrines are: 1) Storm Trooper squads 2) Ogryn squads 3) Rough Rider squadrons 4) Light Infantry The regiment is renowned for its stealth. This Doctrine is available to any Guard infantry unit with a transport vehicle at +10 porints per unit. A unit with this ability can: -Rolls an additional dice when determining how far they can move through difficult terrain; -May infiltrate if the mission permits; -may, if they are a normal Infantry Platoon squad that could include a heavy weapon team but chooses not to, upgrade a single Guardsman’s lasgun to a sniper rifle at +5 points. May not be combined with Special Equipment: Carapace Armour or Mechanized. 5) Chem-inhaler: Some units have altered the gasses in their rebreathers to include narcotics such as ‘slaught and Kalma. The effect is to make them even more indifferent to danger and loss. They will always test Morale, Leadership or Pinning with no negative modifiers. If they fail a Morale check for 25% shooting casualties, they will be pinned rather than falling back. Cost +10 points per unit. Battle Cry A battle cry is inappropriate for a Chapter depending on stealth and guerrilla warfare. The Chapter motto is Victorus aut Mortis, meaning Victory or Death.. Appearance Dog’s of War armour is primarily black, with varying trim for different specializations (Red breast plates and shoulder pads for Elites and Orange breast plates and shoulder pads for specialized squads.), and has only changed in the application of the specialization patterns since the Heresy. The uniforms are commonly shades of green. Since the units or squads are all generally from the same city or tech guild they often have a unique identifier that is uniform for the whole squad. (Examples: custom lasgun, helmets or inhalers.) The Chapter symbol is a single white star with a blue “X” behind it with an orange background. Inspiration "Nevermore" is a quote from the poem by Edgar Allan Poe, "The Raven," in which the only word said by the raven is "Nevermore". Games Workshop has made many references to Poe and this poem, such as the fact that Corax (meaning "crow" in Latin) and Edgar both had pale skin and black hair. There is also a quote from Shadow Captain Kayvaan Shrike incorporating a famous line from Poe's poem; "From the darkness we strike, fast and lethal, and by the time our foes can react... darkness there and nothing more." Notable Members § § Captain Kayvaan Shrike – hero of Targus VIII and leader of the "Shrike's Wing" veterans. § Captain Aajz Solari – Captain of the 2nd Company. § Instructor Sergeant Alenpo - 4th Company. § Rouge Trader Captain Wayne Schroeder § Gunnery Sergenat Imanuel Rocher - The "Ork Slayer " § Comms Officer Bill Franney "Chief" - "Unus dux ducis " currently stationed in the Maricaro moons. Left for dead on the moon after a 10 year bitter incursion with the Tau. The Planet and neighboring moons refused the Tau compliance. With a taste for disgust the Tau abandon the now lifeless planet and moon. Officer Franey and approximately 343 survivors were pulling together with 4 Tau Etheral that for survival pledged alliance to their human counterparts. Having hailed the Imperium for an for resupplied to rebuild the tattered reclaimed world, the Imperium responded. Two years they would have to wait for assistance on this outer rim planet. The problem was that Orks and crashed moon side and were setting up salvaging stations. With the close supervision of Chief, the Tau Etheral taught their human counter parts how to operate and use the disregarded Tau Mecha. Within months the survivors we able to bring up a massive Drone army of hundreds of thousands. 200 of the humans each controlled up to one thousand drones while the remaining humans and Tau dawned suits of various sizes and abilities. Chief dawned a sXV9 suit. For over a year the fought off the Ork invaders using their home-wold tactics of striking supply lines, gorilla warfare and sabotage. until Raven Guard Drop Forces eliminated all traces of Orks from the planet. Out of the original 343 survivors 268 survived along with 1 Tau Etheral, Hitomi Ohme. § Sergeant Mila Rovner.